No digas
by Musaga
Summary: No digas lo feliz que eres cuando por descuido digo te quiero, no digas cuanto odias amarme, pero principalmente, nunca digas adiós... Dirty Pair.


Mmm no tengo mucho que decir, sólo que no tenía nada que hacer.

*Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece"

**_"No digas…"_**

**¿Para qué hablar si con una mirada digo te quiero?**

**Sin embargo no te das cuenta**

Detesto los juramentos tontos que pueden romperse con la más frágil de las brisas, prefiero los hechos palpables, aquellos que pueden tocarse, las promesas físicas son más poderosas que unas simples frases manipuladoras que pecan de ridículas.

Eso deberías saberlo y ante mi analítico punto de vista, parece ser todo lo contrario. No quiero decir cumplidos innecesarios que después de pronunciarlos me provocarán arrepentimiento seguro. No es que no los merezcas, pero fuera de los cumplidos deportivos, me resulta complicado decir algo sincero sin sonar como un tonto enamorado, porque por más que se intente, un cumplido a tu pareja siempre será sinónimo de debilidad emocional y yo no pretendo entrar en esa categoría, al menos ese tipo de ridiculeces no van conmigo.

Ese tipo de cosas, van más en la relación de Atobe y Jiroh, claro, desde mi apático punto de vista.

El punto es que no me gustaría que supieras todas las cosas buenas que en ti encuentro, pues algo me dice que usarías eso a tu conveniencia, después de todo, la soberbia es tu segundo nombre y tú más grande defecto, aparente defecto que muchas veces yo he definido como atributo de tu personalidad, algo confuso, hasta para mí, pero en verdad soy tan inteligente, que en ocasiones ni yo entiendo mis ideas. A final de cuentas no diré cosas que atenten contra la pose tan estable y firme que me he creado, aunque en mi interior se, que es la falacia más grande del mundo.

**¿Para qué decir te amo****, si con un beso te entrego todo?**

**Pero por lo visto no lo has notado**

Nunca esperes de mi letras finamente escritas sobre una hoja de papel o pergamino, ten de consuelo la melodía muda de esos besos que compartimos y que crean una suave pieza que tú y yo muy bien conocemos. Sabes que jamás llegaré con un penoso ramo de rosas envuelto en llamativos lazos rojos y con una tarjeta entre sus agresivas espinas, lo que sí puedo hacer es fingir sentir molestia cada que me das un codazo y pides un simple abrazo.

¿Romántico? ¡Nunca! Oportunista y seductor diría yo, en definitiva esa es una verdad universal, pues de esos dotes me he valido para retenerte a mi lado, aunque el uso de dicha palabra me asuste más de la cuenta ¿tienes una idea de lo hipócrita que puedo ser? Seguramente no, porque desconoces la debilidad más profunda del "tensai" del Hyotei, esa debilidad que todos desconocen y que moriría si alguien alguna vez la averiguara.

Gakuto Mukahi eres debilidad intensa en mi mojigata vida.

Y por eso mismo tengo prohibido evidenciar dicha falla en mi perfecto juego de la vida; mostrar tal cual una sensibilidad en verdad no es una posibilidad. Lo peor es que se cuanto te puede molestar dicha actitud de mi parte, lo peor de todo, se cuanto te lastima. ¿Algo peor que eso? Si, lo hay, y eso es el hecho se saberme culpable, de saberme la cura a tus problemas y no hacer nada por ayudarte, eso es peor. Siento el ligero roce de tus dedos intentando acariciar mi mano, carraspeando con indiferencia te indico que detengas tu mal intencionada acción, sueltas un bufido mientras aprietas tus puños y mandíbula, contemplas a la pareja de ensueño del Seigaku, los miras con enfado y visible nostalgia, se perfectamente que deseas con todas tus fuerzas que yo pudiera darte la mitad de romance que ellos se profesan, pero vuelvo a lo mismo, no puedo.

Así que después de pensar fugazmente en las cosas que debilitan nuestra relación o mejor dicho, sucesos que indeseablemente me debilitan, hagamos un pacto, en el que ninguno de los dos sea lastimado, por tal motivo es indispensable que no digas ciertas cosas…

Nunca me digas cuan feliz eres cada que por descuido digo te quiero o sin pensarlo te abrazo con ternura.

Jamás digas mi nombre entre sueños, porque me endioso y me auto llamo tu mundo.

Nunca digas cuanto me quieres mientras de manera casi automática te hago el amor.

Jamás digas esas palabras que tanto odio y amo a la vez; procura que no te escuche decir te amo mientras tus palabras se confunden con tu llanto, intenta no rogarle al viento con desenfreno, que yo llegue a corresponderte con la intensidad que deseas.

Al menos intenta que no te pille sufriendo por mi indiferencia, llora si asi lo deseas, pero no me permitas sentir el dolor de verte en decadencia por mi falta de tacto.

Nunca digas que odias quererme con tal intensidad, porque entonces yo también tendría que reprocharte lo mismo.

Pero primordialmente, nunca digas adiós…

Porque por muy difícil que resulte creer, yo en verdad te quiero a mi lado y muy a mi manera, en verdad te amo.

FIN


End file.
